


All my wildest dreams have come true

by NaN_nan



Category: Evanstan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaN_nan/pseuds/NaN_nan





	All my wildest dreams have come true

Seb想了想，还是给Chris留了条信息。

“call me later.”

自己正在L.A.拍新电影。这部爱情喜剧片上个月已经完成，目前只是一些补拍镜头。

Manvel的电影系列早已告一段落，但对自己的影响却如此深远，一方面角色的成功让自己的知名度和事业大幅上升，剧本和角色有了更广的选择权;更重要的,这一系列的电影，是自己和Chris一切的开端。因此，面对刚刚经纪人转来的Manvel续约邀请，Seb觉得有必要第一时间告诉Chris。

这段时间俩人都忙于自己的工作，对方在排练百老汇话剧《Lobby Hero》，一个和本身性格完全相反的警察角色。尽管有断断续续的电话联系，但上次见面好像是一两个月之前的事情。尽管两人的关系早已经越过了边界，但自从那次漫展上，几乎等同于公开表白的发言之后，俩人反而变得疏远起来，至少在公开场合如此。

Seb本希望能将这段感情变成自己的小秘密，像一罐夏季邂逅的蜜糖，即使在冬眠的寒冷里，蜷缩在树洞里的小熊还能在梦境中期待苏醒时那属于上一个春天的甜蜜。Seb并不期待有什么实质结果，而对方的soft spot宣言让一切都变了，他把这罐只属于自己东西完全曝了光，以至于让Seb怀疑自己能不能再抱紧这个小罐子。Chris等待着回应，而自己却畏手畏脚起来。这一步退缩让两人的关系变得很微妙。

好在，friendship还是个很好用的万能救场词汇。

 

补拍进行了很顺利，按计划后天自己就可以回NYC的家，休息一阵子了。他享受着热水的温暖，缓解一天的疲惫。即使是高端酒店，家的舒适感依旧无法完全复制。Seb甚至觉得Chris家主卧浴室偏冷的色调自己明显更喜欢，开始有点怀念那个壮硕男人坐在浴缸边和自己聊天的日子。

当他几乎要在浴缸里睡着了的时候，手机终于响了。

“Sorry，Seb.”Chris第一句话就是道歉，“这么晚才给你回电话。”

“你用不着道歉。”Seb一边拿起手机，一边从浴缸里爬出来。浴室里湿热的空气让Chris的声音听起来像隔着一层迷雾，显得更加黏腻。

“我今天收到了Manvel续约的邀请，想听听你的意见。

“我正准备宣布将不再继续扮演cap。抱歉，我本来想等你从LA回来当面和你谈谈。”

“why？”Seb有些懵，突然有种对方要刻意结束什么的苦涩错觉。手中的浴巾险些掉到地上。

“我觉得自己可能过度陷在角色里了，有些影响真实生活。”Chris微微停顿了一下，“你明白我的意思，Seb？”

Seb当然明白，因为自己何尝不是。

不久前的一次采访，女记者问他最喜欢的super hero是哪位？自己没过大脑，脱口而出Chris Evans。即使答案不是iron man或Thor,明明也应该是captainAmerica。意识到自己的错误后，他忍不住害羞和尴尬地笑起来。以至于这段节目的播前剪辑拿给自己看的时候，Seb觉得自己表现得像个恋爱中的笨蛋。

“我明白。”

“而且我想，你我都需要尝试些新的角色。我不希望多少年后，别人指着只会说：‘那个人演过cap。’别的，一无所有。我并不是不尊重这个角色，这个角色改变我的一切。我只是想做些更多。而且，我想离开这个角色后，可以帮助自己确认到底是不是把你当成了buck，把太多角色的印象投射在你的身上，才导致现在的局面。”Chris的语速越说越快，让Seb有些担心他焦虑症的问题，“抱歉，我有些激动。你知道，这个决定不是那么容易做出。”

“没有你的cap，我的Buck也毫无意义。”

Chris无法看到轻描淡写地说出这句话的Seb眼中有多落寞。

Seb觉得Chris的想法没有错，自己也并不贪婪Bucky这个角色。毕竟无论剧情的后期发展，还是自己的条件，最终都会有和这个角色告别的一天，或早或晚，主动或被动，殊途同归。只是在现在这个时点上，他更加担心的是Chris辞演的原因在于，自己躲闪让他做出了彻底放弃这段关系的决定。这让Seb有些慌张。看着镜子里湿漉漉的自己，尽管自己不善言辞，但总觉得必须要说些什么。

“Seb，我不想因为我个人的问题影响你的职业选择……”

“说起来有点奇怪，如果换做别人出演cap，我有种莫名其妙的背叛和被背叛的感觉。”为了掩饰这极度可能招致尴尬气氛的话语，Seb带着开玩笑似的尾音。

“所以，你到底是怎么看我的呢？”Chris完全跳过话题，单刀直入地提问让Seb一时语塞。

是啊……对面那个人到底对于自己是什么呢？是金发大胸的超级英雄？因为角色走得很近的同行？一个挺帅的男演员？或者别的……

“你，你不是布鲁克林的小男孩，不是super hero，不是Buck的Steve。你来自波士顿，你是Seb的Chris.”Seb有点后悔说出这句话，但已经吞不回去，“而我，是你的soft spot。”

对Seb而言，这句话等同于向对方表白，镜子中的自己已经从脖子红到耳根，但却依旧担心对方能不能接收到。再次对自己的笨嘴笨舌程度，有了新认识。

对面一段安静。Seb能听到浴室里自己呼吸的回音。

“我真想立刻见到你！Seb!”Chris的狂喜隔着手机屏幕扑面而来。

“我后天回NYC。”谢天谢地，Seb抿嘴笑起来。

“我跟你提到的那个话剧，lobby hero，下个月正式演出。你会来吧？”

“当然。”即使Chris不提，Seb早已仔细安排好了时间，避开所有工作。

“会有个after party。我只邀请了妈妈，还有你。”

“妈妈？”Seb对于第一次见Chris的家人十分诧异。

“她想见见你。”

“这真的是个好主意吗？”

“你不用太紧张和刻意，一切都交给我吧。”

 

飞机按时起飞。LA到NY，自己经常飞的路线，航程却这一次显示这么漫长，一如自己和Chris一起度过的近九年的时光。旅途的尽头总有美景，一切的结局定会安心。

All my wildest dreams have come true.

\----------------------------------------

 

 

“对了Chris，我最后决定接那个合约了。合约更改为电视剧集，而且合作对象是我们的好朋友AM哦！”

Chris：“AM？”

这天晚上，AM感到背后有深深得寒意。

\----------------------------------------


End file.
